Now You See Me
by penguinpasta
Summary: After her adoptive parents passed away, Marie moved to the other side of the island. Living on Drum Island in the middle of the Grand Line, she expected to run into trouble eventually... But why do these pirates want her to be their nakama! ZoroXOC Rated T for canon-typical violence, language, and sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi there! This is the first story I've ever posted on ffnet, so wish me luck! I've been really obsessed with One Piece recently and I really love my perfect lil' Zoro-chan, so I couldn't help but write a self-insert to quench my thirst, if you know what I mean.

Warnings: Canon-typical violence, some mature language, sexual situations and innuendo, and possibly eventual sex…?

Disclaimer: I wish it wasn't so, but I'm afraid I hold no legal rights to One Piece or any of its characters. All I really own is my OC…

Now then… let's get this show on the road!

"Hey, Luffy! Slow down!" A feminine voice rang out. The market was unaffected, all but one patron turning at the sound. I was the only one who seemed to notice at all until a man in a straw hat came barreling down the street.

My eyes widened, though, when I realized he was headed straight at the vendor I was purchasing from. The collision was nothing short of a spectacle. He crashed heavily into me, sending me flying. Screams came tumbling out of my mouth just as my groceries tumbled out of my basket. I didn't fly far, bracing myself for an impact that hurt more than I was expecting.

"Guh..." I groaned in pain.

"LUFFY! Can't you see you just hit someone?! Idiot!"

It was the same voice as before. Definitely a girl. Then came the sound of a fist making contact. Another voice, likely belonging to this 'Luffy' character, replied.

"OWW! Nami, what was that for?!"

"Stupid! Watch where you're going!"

That last voice was new, deeper and more masculine. I opened my eyes as I felt the absence of solid ground under me. The first thing I saw was the face of a man with blonde hair over one eye. He said, "Oh~! My apologies, mademoiselle! My captain has caused you injury and this cannot be forgiven! I will fight him for your honor!"

Hearing his words, I grabbed his collar with one hand. "No! Please don't fight. I think it was my fault anyway. And you can put me down now."

The blonde nodded and set me back on my feet.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" I whined, holding my left foot up off the ground. "I think I've sprained my ankle..."

At this, he kicked the straw hat over the head, yelling something like, "HOW COULD YOU!"

The only female in the group walked up to me and offered her apologies.

"I'm so sorry about this. We'll pay for your ruined groceries. If you like, you can come to our ship and we'll have our doctor take a look at your injuries."

Touched by her sympathy, I bowed. When I stood straight again, a few tears were rolling down my cheeks. It must have bothered the blonde man because he started kicking his captain again. He was saying, "SCUM! YOU MADE HER CRY!"

I quickly wiped my tears and introduced myself.

"My name is Marie! Please take care of me!"

"Nice to meet you, Marie. I'm Nami. The moron who hurt you is Luffy. The blonde one-"

Nami was cut off. "The pleasure is all mine, Marie-chan~! My name is Sanji, at your service!" He kneeled down, taking my hand and kissing it. Nami didn't seem to mind that she was interrupted, though, and continued as if it hadn't happened.

"-And the brute with the scowl on his face is Zoro."

My smile fell. Zoro? Seeing that he carried three katanas on his hip, I was sure of it.

"You couldn't possibly mean... Roronoa Zoro?!"

"Ah? What of it? You got a problem?" He glared down at me coldly. I started trembling when faced with his stare. I felt the tears resurfacing, only this time out of fear. I didn't even see that Sanji had gone to kick Zoro and a fight broke out between them. A hand landed on my shoulder and Nami spoke to me.

"Hey, don't cry! Zoro may have a bad reputation and an even worse face, but he isn't so bad. He won't hurt you or anything. Just give him a chance and you'll see he's no that scary."

Nami's speech and her hand on my shoulder calmed me down. My tears receded. I smiled once more, feeling better already.

"Thank you, Nami-chan! I trust you."

"Wait, 'Nami-chan?' Where'd the '-chan' come from?"

"Well, you're so nice...So, you're Nami-chan!"

All the commotion had me completely forgetting about my ankle. When I stepped on it, I cried out. Sanji ran back to me and put his hands on my upper arms to steady me.

"Marie-chan, are you alright? Please allow me carry you to the ship!" Sanji pleaded. I weighed my options. Being in pain versus being embarrassed. Nami advised me.

"It's fine to let him carry you, right? Sanji loves to do this kind of thing, so don't push yourself."

"Oh! Alright then, since Nami-chan says it's fine. I'll take you up on that offer, Sanji-chan!"

Sanji looked quite happy when I called him "Sanji-chan" and he jumped at the opportunity. He picked me up bridal style and carried me closer to the rest of the group. Luffy waved at me as we neared.

"Hey! I'm Luffy! I'm going to be the pirate king!" He shouted with a toothy grin on his face. My first thoughts were that I've just been attacked and kidnapped by pirates, but...

"Pirate king, huh? Nami-chan, you aren't pirates, are you? You're way too nice to be scoundrels of the sea, right?"

Nami only gave me a firm nod in reply. I was speechless, but then I began to struggle in Sanji's grasp.

"HOLD ON, PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME! I SWEAR I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY! AND I WON'T TELL! I REALLY WO'NT SAY ANYTHING IF YOU LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Sanji easily kept hold of me, even as I started beating on his chest with all my might. All of a sudden, my wrists were caught. It was Zoro who held me totally still, even as I fought him. I looked at his face, and his angry look pushed me to tears again. Sanji growled at him as I sniffled and started to whine.

"No, wait! Don't cry! We aren't going to hurt you!" Zoro tried to explain, letting my wrists fall. I sniffled again, though I wasn't really crying anymore. His somewhat frazzled expression made me giggle.

"Okay. Zoro-chan, you're a lot nicer than you look! I apologize if I offended you by crying at your face earlier..."

Zoro was dumbfounded, then he turned shocked.

"Huh?! What did you call me?! Why are you calling me something like that!" He shouted.

"That's because you're a sweet guy, Zoro-chan! And everyone knows that cute people should be referred to as '-chan!'"

Zoro stood stock still, but a light blush bloomed on his cheeks. Sanji was the first to notice.

"Oh, what's this? Is Zoro blushing? Have you never been complimented by a beautiful lady before? It's no surprise with your ugly mug."

"You're one to talk! Your face looks just like a giant tomato!" Zoro shot back at him. As they fought, I tried thinking of a way to defuse the situation, but Nami beat me to it. She fixed them both with a hard glare. They immediately separated and we all headed off toward the harbor.

AN: So how do you like it? This is the first fanfiction I've written in a long, long, LONG time. I hope you'll enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

When we finally arrived at the harbor, we boarded a small ship with a goat figurehead and tangerine trees growing on deck. Nami told me, "This is our pirate ship, the Going Merry! You'll be seeing our doctor soon. He's a little odd looking, but don't be scared, okay? He's nice!"

Sanji carried me to the women's quarters and laid me down on a futon. Nami told Zoro to get someone named Chopper, who I'm guessing is the doctor. Soon enough, Zoro's heavy footsteps sounded down the steps, followed by a clicking noise, like hooves against wood. He appeared at the base of the staircase and behind him was what looked like a bipedal reindeer.

"He's…" I started. Everyone held their breath. "He's so cute!" I cried as he walked up to me and presented his hoof.

"My name is Tony Tony Chopper. It's nice to meet you. I'll be your doctor for now."

"I'm Marie. Ah, Chopper-chan, you're so adorable! How do you do it? You're just precious!" I replied, reaching out to shake his hoof.

Sanji was the one who spoke up. "We'll leave you alone for now, Chopper. We should go and finish shopping." Everyone started to file out, except for Zoro who was told to watch the ship, since Chopper is "with a patient." He quickly decided to go back on deck to train.

Chopper turned to me. "So what is your injury?"

"Oh, well… I'm pretty sure I sprained my ankle, but my back is also really sore. Your captain sent me flying earlier and I slid on the ground, so I must have gotten a rash or something." Chopper looked unsurprised. He asked, "Can you take off your shoes and raise up your skirt a bit?" as he busied himself gathering medical supplies from his bag.

After having my ankle bandaged and my back covered in salve, Chopper ordered me to stay in bed and get some rest. I followed his order of course and I soon dozed off.

* * *

When I woke up, I was startled by my surroundings until I recalled how I had gotten there. I put a little pressure on my left foot to test it out and since it felt fine, I decided to get outside. I climbed up the steps and out onto the deck to find that it was still bright outside, only midafternoon.

A clinking noise reached my ears. Looking in its direction, I saw Zoro swinging around a stick with weights on it. I called out to him.

"Zoro-chan!" I came closer. "Zoro-chan, what are you doing up here?"

"I should be asking you that same thing. Didn't Chopper tell you to stay in bed? He'll be upset when he finds you out and about like this."

"Hey, Zoro-chan... Are you blushing?"

He jumped in shock. "What? No! Why would I be, idiot?!" He shouted. "It's just... You aren't supposed to call strange men cute. Especially not strange men who could kill you before you had time to scream! Besides, I'm not cute at all."

His attitude made me laugh again. "But Zoro-chan! This is the part of you I think is the cutest! You always look so grumpy, but you're a really nice guy. That's what makes you cute!" I could see his blush getting worse as I spoke. He paused then resumed his training.

"Like I said, don't go around calling strange men cute! And you should get back in bed or Chopper will be pissed."

"Oh, but I feel so much better! There isn't any pain at all! By the way, when will everyone get back?"

"Hell if I know. They'll get back whenever they get back, okay?"

"They'll get back whenever they get back."

"Alright, Zoro-chan!"

I stayed put for a little while after that, before I decided to back indoors. I looked around and spotted a broom and dustpan leaning up against the wall. I felt that since I was taking advantage of the Straw Hat pirates and all, I should at least try to contribute. I swept the floor of the galley quickly and when I was done, I figured I could do some more. I opened a closet door and grabbed the mop stowed inside. I mopped the area I had previously swept and wiped down all the counters, tables, and other surfaces I could find.

* * *

It was getting late when I finished cleaning and stepped outside again. The pirates had reappeared with armfuls of supplies. Chopper must have been upset like Zoro had warned, because when he saw me standing there he transformed into a larger and more muscular version of himself. He stomped up to me and glared at me.

"Marie! I thought I told you to stay in bed! Rest and recovery go hand in hand, you know!" He shouted

"S-sorry, Chopper-chan... I just wanted to help out..."

"Don't help out when you should be resting then!"

He then reached out as if to grab me, but stopped when he noticed I was no longer there.

A chorus of confused noises broke out, except for the one air headed captain who exclaimed excitedly.

"WOW! SO COOL! SHE MUST BE A GHOST! A REAL GHOST! THAT'S SO COOL!"

Chopper reverted to his prior form, so I followed his example and revealed myself.

"I... I can explain if you-"

"I get it! You're a ghost! Awesome!" Luffy interrupted.

Nami gave him a clip on the ear, saying that "there's no way she's a ghost, dummy."

"It's the power of my devil fruit... The peek-a-boo fruit gives me the power to disappear."

"So you've eaten a devil fruit? Even better! You can sneak away if you ever get in trouble then!"

I was confused by his statement.

"Get in trouble? Why would that happen?"

"Because you're going to be my nakama!"

What...? He wanted ME to be his nakama? There's no way! I'm just not made to be a pirate! I mean, sure it sounded fun, but who knows how many dangers lie on the Grand Line? I would be total crap as a pirate! Besides...

"Aren't you scared?"

"Huh? I'm not scared of anything! Why would I be scared anyway?"

I raised my voice and spread my feet into a wide stance.

"I just turned invisible, that's why! That's scary! How could you want me to be your nakama? I've eaten a devils fruit! That should terrify you!"

Luffy happily grinned at me and swung an arm around my shoulder. Yes you read that right. From the other side of the Going Merry, Luffy stretched out his arm to wrap around my shoulders.

"So have I. Just come on already and join me!" The last half of his sentenced was whined out.

Something tugged at my core when he said that. It's not like there was anything keeping me here. I've only been here for a short while and I haven't even found a place to make my permanent residence.

"But...you want me to be a pirate! That's too dangerous! I could never do something like that! Besides, I can't fight! I'm not strong, or fast, and I can't even use a weapon because I'm too scared! I've never bit anyone in my life, and I certainly have never done anything illegal. Someone like me could do nothing to aid you in your journeys, right? Pirates are rough and tough and scary!"

I think at this point I was just making excuses so I wouldn't have to face my real feelings. I really wanted to go with them, especially with how nice they've all been to me.

"You're right. It's dangerous," Luffy started. "It's super dangerous, but that's why we have nakama. I can't turn invisible, but that's why I have nakama to help me. So you don't have to worry about what you can't do, because you don't have to do everything alone."

I never expected to hear such deep words come from the immature pirate, but they did.

Even though we had just met, I trusted them. I wanted to go with them on adventures. They showed me more compassion than anyone else has since I arrived in this town. I really felt like we were already nakama. The same voice that urged me to go to a doctor on a pirate ship told me to accept their invitation.

Inside I longed for what they offered. I knew it was absurd, but when I opened my mouth I said these words with certainty:

"Yes! I will accompany you!" Smiles grew on the crew's faces at my answer. "But first, I should pack up my things."

* * *

A/N: Ahh, finally got the second chaoter all typed up! I've been going crazy lately, but I have to stick it out through exams! I just finished writing the ninety fourth page, so please bear with me! Updates will be slow, but I'm sure I'll have the rest of this story totally finished by the end of summer vacation. I'm already planning a ton of little drabbles. Just out of curiosity, is there anyone who read this story (not you, Oranges!) and actually wanted to check back for the next chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

No matter how much Sanji protested, it was decided that Zoro would escort me home and back. Sanji was forced to remain on the Going Merry to make dinner.

Zoro didn't make a sound on the way, only telling me to hurry and pack. I entered the motel room I was staying in, quickly getting all my clothes and things I brought with me. With four large suitcases filled with the essentials(clothes, toiletries...feminine hygiene products), I packed one more bag. I put the satchel on my shoulder and stored in it a canteen, a sewing kit, a handkerchief, a survival knife(only for particularly sticky situations), and a few other things that seemed logical to bring.

Trying my best to carry two packs in each hand, I stumbled out the door and into Zoro's back. He easily lifted the suitcases from my hands as though they weighed nothing. He followed me as I checked out of the motel and we began heading back to the harbor.

Zoro did nothing to break his silent streak, so I tried clearing the air on my own.

"I was adopted, you know, by an elderly couple. They both passed away last year. I only moved to this town from the other side of the island two weeks ago, so I don't really have much."

He said nothing. I guess opening up won't start a conversation with this guy. Time for a different approach.

"Zoro-chan, is it fun being a pirate?"

This time it prompted a response.

"Heh... Well there's never a dull moment when Luffy's around. Bad things happen sometimes, but the end result is always pretty nice."

"Do you think I'll be a bad pirate?"

He didn't hesitate to answer.

"Oh, you'll be bothersome alright. A pirate who's scared of pirates? Hah... But even if you are a bother, we're nakama. It doesn't really matter how much trouble you make for us."

Somehow, Zoro's blunt words didn't upset me. In fact, it made me feel better. His speech had defeated every fear and answered every inquiry at once. My heart felt ten times lighter.

Feeling reassured about the quest to come, I ran up ahead.

"You're too slow, Zoro-chan!"

* * *

Before we left, I met a few more members of the Straw Hat pirates. Usopp, a liar from a small island, and Vivi, a girl with long blue hair, who apparently was a princess. They informed me that her kingdom was being ruined by Crocodile, one of the shichibukai, and Luffy offered his input.

"I'm going to be him up!" I promptly flipped my shit.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO BEAT HIM UP?! HE IS A MONSTER! THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN WIN AGAINST SOMEONE LIKE HIM! THIS IS SUICIDE!"

"Marie-san, please! We wouldn't be doing this if we were too weak," Vivi informed me.

"Hahaha! Don't worry about it! I'm a rubberman! There's no way I could lose!" Luffy boasted from the figurehead.

Zoro, standing next to me, nodded his head in agreement. I started to beat on his chest with my fists as hard as I could manage. He was unfazed by my attacks, but his eyes widened when he saw the fat tear drop selling down my cheeks.

"You're all going to your deaths! Can't you see? Crocodile is famously deadly! No one can beat him!" I wailed.

Zoro's face softened. He grasped my fists gently.

"Luffy isn't the only one who can fight. We're all going to give it our all. Trust me when I say we're all coming back alive. Now stop crying and making such a commotion.

Sanji, Chopper, and Usopp all agreed that they would fight, and even Nami and Vivi swore to do their best.

I was still unsure of whether they were right, but I gave them a solid nod.

"If any of you don't come back, I'll scalp every one of you and feed them to the fishes! So you'd all better be safe."

After setting off, everyone went back to doing whatever they'd normally do. Zoro was napping, Sanji was in the kitchen, and Luffy was sitting on the figurehead.

I found Nami, Vivi, and Carue at the kitchen table. I pulled out a chair and sat down as well.

"Nami-chan?" I sheepishly started. "What should I be doing while we're sailing? I feel... Kind of like a freeloader, to be honest."

Nami chuckled lightly. "You should be staying off that leg of yours til it's completely healed. And if you need to be doing something, you'll know."

I thought it was oddly laid back for sailing on the Grand Line, but it was nothing.

"Then, since Nami-chan says so, I'll stay here. Sanji-chan, would you mind making me something sweet?"

* * *

By the time I left the kitchen, it was already noon. I felt a little tense, so I figured a nice stretch would do me some good. Outside I found that Zoro had woken up from his nap and was perched on the railing in front of me, lifting heavy-looking weights.

As he performed bicep curls, his large muscles expanded. Sweat was dripping all over his bared arms, a pleasant flush on his face from the workout.

With each curl, his biceps flexed, bulging with untold strength, then lowered the dumbbells with expert control. Veins ran over his musculature like an intricate system of canals, rising and receding at every pump of the weights.

Finally, I tore my eyes away for Zoro's impressive frame. Looking up, I found Zoro's own eyes trained on me, eyebrows raised and a pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Oh!" I felt a blush of my own start to appear. I laughed sheepishly. "Oh, I just came out to check up on things... Not that you need me to check up on you! Um, how is everything, Zoro-chan?"

He bristled a little less than usual at the nickname. He totally caught me staring!

"Nothing new," he absentmindedly answered. I should never have been staring at him!

I looked away, but what caught my eye was a large green cloud stemming from the ocean ahead.

"If there's nothing's new, then what's that?"

"Go tell Nami."

I obeyed, rushing to the kitchen.

"Nami-chan, Nami-chan! There's something weird up ahead!"

Nami got up and went outside. Upon sighting the cloud, she explained that it was nothing to worry about and it was just a hot spot from underwater volcanoes. As we passed through it, though, the pungent odor of sulfur assaulted my nose. Everyone on deck protected themselves, disgusted.

As we exited the hot spot, Luffy and Usopp, who were fishing off the side of the ship, cried out in surprise. I looked over their shoulders and let out a scream. There was a weirdo in a pink swan coat hanging onto Carue's neck!

"Luffy-chan, Usopp-chan, quickly! You had to shake it off before it gets aboard!"

The male ballerina said something like, "please pull me up!" in a demonic voice.

I screeched again as it got on the Going Merry, trying to step back but losing my footing. Under the cover if steam, a strange guy had ambushed us and no one even cared! I felt my body falling and prepared to hit the deck, but instead a pair of sweaty arms caught me in a dip.

Looking up at Zoro's face, I recognized what this must look like to the others. It also occurred to me that the biceps I was admiring earlier were now wrapped around my waist. If I wasn't already red in the face, that would've done it. Zoro's eyebrows rose almost comically.

The male ballerina spotted us and smiled suggestively. "I hope I'm not disturbing the lovely young couple~!"

We jumped apart abruptly.

As it happened, the ballerina also had the power of a devil fruit, one that allowed him to imitate other people uncannily. I was in awe with Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper until he changed into me and tore open his top.

I surprised even myself when my hand shot out and slapped him across the jaw.

"I'm sorry... CLOSE YOUR SHIRT!"

Luckily, he did what I asked. When his ship arrived to retrieve him, however, a look of recognition appeared on Vivi's face. He sailed off and Vivi then informed us that he was actually Mr. 2!

As we discussed the issue, Zoro piped up with a plan. He suggested we tie white bandages around our left arms, hiding a black x drawn on our skin below.

"The left arm is proof of a nakama!" Luffy shouted.

* * *

We docked in Nanohana. Sanji and Chopper left to gather supplies, leaving the rest of us to wait in what was left of a ruined house.

Zoro sat down against the wall, looking like he might fall asleep. I sat next to him. Trying to start a conversation was hard! I looked at his torn pants and figured it'd be a nice icebreaker.

"What happened to your pants, Zoro-chan?"

"My pants? I tried to cut of my feet." He answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, is that all... WAIT, WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU EVER THINK THAT WAS A GOOD PLAN?! YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"Jeez! Yell a little louder why don't you? I only got halfway anyways..."

"OH YOU ONLY GOT HALFWAY? THAT MAKES IT ALL BETTER! I'M SO HAPPY YOU ONLY GOT HALFWAY!"

"Hey, it was the only option at the time. I needed to get free so I could fight the-"

"You can fight without legs, you barbarian!"

I sighed in resignation. I don't think I could ever get the concept through his thick skull.

"Well nothing can be done about it now... Zoro-chan, take off your pants."

"You're kidding," he said.

"Relax, Zoro-chan. I'm just going to patch up the bottom of your pants. They're ripped, you know!"

Zoro hummed thoughtfully, then stood and dropped his trousers. Nami and Usopp looked at Zoro incredulously. He blushed and sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. He defended himself, mumbling, "She's just patching my pants up. Get your minds out of the gutter."

He sat crisscross applesauce next to me and crossed his arms. As I started sewing one pant leg onto a scrap of fabric, I eyed his cute duck patterned boxers. They suited him.

I couldn't help but let my eyes stray to Zoro's unclothed thighs. Their skin was tan like the rest of him, stretched over well-toned muscle.

His quadriceps bulged just slightly, proof of his training. With his knees bent, the backside of his strong calves pressed tenderly against his hamstrings.

Since Zoro was looking down, he hadn't noticed my reverence of his body, but that wasn't true for Nami or Usopp. Nami sent me a knowing smile.

I snapped my eyes and thoughts back to my work and willed my blush to fade.

* * *

A/N: Aaaaand that's the last chapter for today! I hope any readers continue reading this! Your support is appreciated! Tell me what you think so far in a review, if you don't mind! More to come, I promise~


	4. Chapter 4

Sanji and Chopper didn't return for a while, but they brought food, water, and clothes when they did.

Nami, Vivi, and I stayed behind the wall of our temporary resting spot. Nami had forced all the boys to turn their backs and wait until we had finished.

After we were done it was obvious that the clothes Sanji bought us weren't for the average citizen. Nami asked him about it, but she didn't really seem angry. I actually kind of liked those outfits.

Seeing Zoro in his disguise, however...

"Zoro-chan's head covering... It's the wrong color." The crew was puzzled, so I elaborated.

"That hue is too much like your skin tone. You'd look better in a shade of blue."

Zoro was unimpressed as giggles broke out among the strawhat pirates. We started off on our journey. Somewhere along the way we met a man named Ace. Luffy said Ace was his big brother, but the only similarity I could find was their insane power. We lost track of Luffy while we were running from the marines, and we had to set sail without him. We reunited with our captain at the next dock and he swung onto the ship with his Gum Gum Rocket, followed by Ace in his kayak.

Ace climbed on, but he only had enough time to introduce himself and apologize for his brother, though. He dropped down and attacked the marines who were still pursuing us on the water. The battleships were decimated by Ace with little effort, providing us the opportunity to keep sailing on toward Elumalu.

* * *

Nothing much happened on the ship between Nanohana and Elumalu, probably because the trip was so short. For that short time I sat with Zoro on deck in comfortable silence.

Zoro was doing one-handed push-ups nearby as I sat on the upper level in front of the galley with my legs between the rails. Zoro had shed his Alabasta clothing and now was clad in only his pants, shoes, and haramaki.

Zoro was shirtless in front of me, once more drenched in sweat. I couldn't help but let my eyes trail down his chest. He grunted every time he completed a push-up counting out his number under his breath. As he exercised I eyed the muscles rippling over his broad frame. I must admit that my eyes were drawn to the small nubs perched atop his pectorals.

I feasted my eyes on the pink buds raised ever so slightly from the slabs of taut muscle underneath. I watched a sweat drop as it raced toward that lovely little protrusion. The lonely droplet slid slowly over it and onto the wooden flooring.

My worshipping of Zoro's structure did not go unnoticed. Just about everyone on board saw me except the airhead I call "captain."

Even the object of my affections had slowed his pace, looking right at me. I sensed a blush forming and turned my eyes in another direction. Zoro looked away, but kept his pace slow.

* * *

Soon enough we had the Going Merry secured in Elumalu's harbor. From there, we started toward Yuba. Along the way, we stopped in a rocky outcropping for a break and some food.

I happily accepted my portion from Sanji. As I started eating, I noticed Luffy sneaking food from Zoro's plate. Hopping off my rock, I approached him and sat down. Zoro was angrily shaking Luffy around, shouting "GIVE ME BACK MY FOOD!"

After losing his grub to Luffy the rest of his meat just seemed to fly off his plate. Luffy chased after it along with the rest of the crew, but I stopped Zoro before he could run off.

"Zoro-chan," I started. When he turned his head to me, I held out half of my meat to him. He accepted with a mumbled "thanks."

Zoro and I finished our meals quickly and without meeting each other's eyes. Setting our plates aside, we followed after the others.

* * *

As it happened, it was two little boys and a fishing rod who committed the crime. They had travelled out from the badlands chasing after their father. He was a bounty hunter set on catching Fire Fist Ace. He lost, of course, but it all turned out okay. His two sons convinced him to go back home and they left as a happy family.

Ace had accomplished his own goal and left for whatever was next for him.

There was nothing else to distract me from the journey for a while. Most of the time was just spent walking until Luffy opened his mouth.

"Hey, let's have a rock-paper-scissors match to decide who will carry all the luggage!"

I don't know why, but everyone actually agreed to it. Luffy won and was forced to carry everyone's bags. I don't think he really got it.

Some time later, Luffy decided to run ahead to the next shady spot, but he soon returned. He was shouting about some injured birds and he didn't have any of our things, so we rushed with him to check it out. When we got there, everything was gone.

Luffy ran away again, promising to return with our things. At least waiting in the shade was better than burning. Luffy returned, surprisingly enough, with a camel in tow. Apparently that camel had helped Chopper escape before, but he was a total pervert.

Suddenly, out from beneath the sand came a large purple lizard. Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro all attacked at once, starving for food at this point. Another identical lizard was behind us, though Ace took out this one before it became a problem.

* * *

Our trek continued on. We eventually made it to Yuba, only to find it submerged in sand. There we met Toto, who told us how the rebel army had gone to Katorea.

Once again we set off, but this time for Rainbase. I'm still not sure how it happened, it Luffy had somehow eaten a psychedelic cactus. He ran around excitedly, going over a sand dune and right out of sight. Nami instructed Zoro to "go take care of that idiot."

He wasn't too happy about it. "Why do I have to?" He complained.

"Because I said so. Just go get him." Nami shooed him with her hand. He looked like he wanted to say something, but I interjected first.

"I'll go with you, Zoro-chan. I can watch after Chopper-chan while you're busy."

"Fine, whatever."

We went after Luffy. He was in the center of a few sand dunes.

"Hold this for me," Zoro ordered, handing me the rope on Chopper's wooden sled. I took it happily.

"You can count on me!"

Zoro took a few steps forward and called out.

"Luffy! Get your stupid ass back up here!" Luffy turned at the sound, but he looked very angry.

"CROCODILE!" He shouted. Zoro was taken aback by his accusation. Luffy charged at him and Zoro responded in kind, sliding down the dune to meet him halfway.

In their scuffle, the two flung up enormous amounts of sand. Chopper and I became buried in it. It may have only reached my hips, but Chopper's entire body was below!

I started digging for him, but the sand just fell back into the hole I was making! Being so worried about Chopper, I barely noticed that the fight between captain and crew was getting more heated every moment. I was finally able to create a hole big enough to reach in and pull Chopper out of the sand. He woke on contact, immediately seeing the fight and yelling out, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Chopper raised his tranq gun and took aim. When he fired, the dart flew, hitting Luffy in his left buttocks. Luffy stopped fighting, falling limply into the sand.

Zoro gave a very put-upon sigh and threw Luffy over his shoulder. He climbed up the dune Chopper and I stood on.

When he got up he held out a hand to me, pulling me out of the sand I was planted in. Looking behind us and searching the landscape; I noticed...

"They left us behind."

"Yeah. You're right," Zoro concurred.

Realizing we'd have to find them somehow, we set out in the direction we thought they had gone. Chopper transformed into his heavy point and tried locating them by scent.

Under the scorching Alabasta sun, I had nearly forgotten the water bottle stored in my purse. Looking to my side, I could see Zoro sweating profusely, lips dry and cracked.

Under different circumstances I would've been admiring the tendons lining his strong neck, but now was not the time for such things. I pulled out my water.

"Zoro-chan, you're thirsty, aren't you? Here." I offered him my bottle.

"Che. Keep those things for yourself, idiot," he refused. He did a bad job of hiding his want for a drink. I insisted.

"But you've been working so hard! You've fought and carried Luffy all this way, so you must be tired. Please drink some."

He said nothing, but stopped walking to take the canteen from me. I smiled. He was obviously much thirstiest than he let on, because he took three large gulps from it before handing it back.

Chopper, who was trailing behind, also looked very thirsty. Wen I offered him some, he smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Marie. It's nice of you to share."

After they both had a sip, I made to put my water away, but a hand on mine stopped me.

"Aren't you going to have any?" Zoro inquired. I shook my head.

"I'm not thirsty enough. Thank you for your concern."

"Liar," he shot back. "Drink if you're thirsty, Marie. We'll get more water when we get to Rainbase, so don't kill yourself." I smiled and took a drink.

"Hehe! That was the first time you called me by name, Zoro-chan!"

"Yeah... Right..." Zoro continued walking and Chopper smiled at me as he passed. But wait... I was getting left behind again! I did my best to catch up.

"Wait for me, you guys!"


	5. Chapter 5

After another period of trekking across the arid land, Luffy finally came back to the land of the living. As soon as Zoro knew he was awake, he dropped him like a sack of potatoes. As though he hadn't even felt it, Luffy jumped to his feet, surveying his surroundings much like a meerkat.

"Hey, Marie. Where is everyone else?" He asked.

"You ate some kind of psychedelic cactus and we're hallucinating, so we came to calm you down, but by then the others had already moved on."

"Okay... So you got lost?"

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Chopper and Zoro screamed simultaneously at Luffy.

"Shit. We go through all that trouble and all we get is lost," Zoro mumbled sourly.

Our journey went on. When the us was high in the sky, Luffy spotted a rocky structure ahead. He was so ecstatic for a brief reprieve that he exclaimed in joy.

"SHAAAAADE! LET'S GO! GUM GUM..." He stretched out his arms around us, grabbing hold of the rock ahead.

"Crap!" I squeaked as I realized what Luffy was planning.

"Uh oh," Zoro quietly groaned. Luffy's body was fast approaching as his arms reverted to the correct proportions.

"ROCKET!" Luffy finished, pulling our company of four rapidly toward the rock's base. I prepared myself, clenching my jaw tightly for the incoming injury. This time, it hurt much less than I expected it to.

Instead of jagged stone, I was pressed against hard muscle, greatly softening the impact. We hit the underside of the boulder, so very soon gravity brought us back down to Earth.

Landing hard on the sand knocked the breath out of me, jarring me into opening my eyes. The sea of orange that was right in front of me rose to reveal Zoro's face. Seeing how close we were, heat rose to my cheeks.

Then I said hesitantly,"Zoro-chan...y-your hands..."

He slowly looked down at them and paused. He hadn't moved at all and the embarrassment was seriously, well, embarrassing!

Zoro's cheeks also burned cherry red in realization. My nerves were causing me to tremble and tears to well up in my eyes. Zoro was still staring at his large hands grasping onto my breasts.

In a fit of humiliation, tears welled up in my eyes and my hand shot out, slapping Zoro harshly. Granted he barely felt it and it did nothing to him, it did bring him back to his senses. Zoro lifted his hands swiftly, scrambling back as though he was a feral animal.

Sobbing, I pulled myself up to sit on my knees, arms clamped tightly around my chest.

"Huh. So Zoro's a closet pervert," Luffy dead panned. Zoro punched him in retaliation and yelled, "AS IF, MORON!"

I let out a particularly loud cry and Zoro looked over at me, unsure of how to handle the situation. He and Chopper shared glances.

Zoro nervously approached, reaching out a gentle hand. On his face was

uncertainty and nervousness.

Lost indistinguishable from my sons were cries of "Stupid! Zoro-chan, you pervert!"

He got closer and crouched down to my level. He seemed anxious, but he embraced me firmly and with total surety. I wailed, bringing my fists up to pound on the sculpted chest in front of me. One of his hands cupped the back of my head and pressed my face into his shoulder. That hand then began to stroke my hair.

The steady petting he applied to my long locks lulled me into a state of calm. My tears were gone now and I looked up at him.

"S-sorry... I overreacted. And I'm sorry i-if I hurt you..." I stammered apologetically.

"Hurt me? With those weak punches?" He insulted jokingly. I hit him in the chest again.

"Stupid Zoro-chan."

* * *

Chopper and Luffy didn't let Zoro forget about the humiliating event. Zoro punched them both for it, but the large commotion caused the sand to break away beneath them. A hole opened up under the three and they fell.

"Ah. They fell in," I observed, followed by a "thud." I couldn't make out anything they were saying to each other.

"Zoro-chan, Luffy-chan, Chopper-chan! Are you all okay? Were you injured?" I shouted down the hole.

"No injures!" Chopper answered. "Just stay put!" Zoro added. I thought I could hear Luffy saying something as well, just before an arm wound around my waist.

"Pull us up, Marie!" Luffy commanded.

"IDIOT! SHE ISN'T STRONG ENOUGH! YOU'LL JUST PULL HER DOWN WITH US!" Chopper warned, but it was too late and I was already falling. Thankfully, Zoro caught me in his arms before I hit the ground. He turned to Luffy.

"ARE YOU STUPID?! Marie isn't a fighter! She can't take that kind of roughness!" He bellowed, then set me down. He didn't move away.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes! Thank you very much." I bowed my head in thanks.

He stepped away. Luffy and Chopper were wandering around the underground dome. Luffy came up with the great idea to pull us to the surface, but all he accomplished was the destruction of the rock above.

When that didn't work, he curled his arm around one of the pillars.

"Luffy-chan , you couldn't be thinking...?" I trailed off worriedly.

"But what other choice do we have?" Chopper said, resigning himself.

"Everyone grab on!"

I hugged Luffy around his middle, locking my arms in place. Zoro and Chopper both grabbed on as well, and Luffy let himself whirl around the pillar several times before we shot into the air, out the hole, and onto the sand.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I know this is a very short chapter. I just moved out of my old house and I'm still unpacking, not to mention that it's that time of the month and exams start tomorrow. Regardless, I felt I had to get SOMETHING out no matter the size. I'll do my best to type up some more before I get home and maybe finish another chapter by Friday, but I can't make any promises. I hope you'll all stick with me until I can get back to my usual schedule.

Much love,

Gemma


	6. Chapter 6

NYSM ch 6

We spent another hour wandering about, up until Chopper caught their scent.

"The wind changed. That smell is... Nami's perfume! This way, everyone!" Chopper exclaimed. He led us to the others, who happened to be in the direction opposite of the way we were going.

"Jeez! Where were you guys? I was worried, you know," Nami reprimanded.

"It was you who left us behind!" Zoro countered angrily.

"Did you know? Zoro's a closet pervert," Luffy bluntly stated to the others.

Sanji burned with rage. "Oh yeah?" He ground out.

"He groped Marie's boobs and made her cry!" Luffy casually added. Sanji aimed a flying kick at Zoro's head.

I put up my hands in a defensive manner. "No no no! It wasn't like that! Really, it was all just an accident and it was my fault for overreacting! Sanji-chan, please? It wasn't his fault, I swear."

Sanji obediently dropped his attacking stance. The ordeal was then over, but the others still gave Zoro a lot of grief about it.

* * *

We continued under the hot sun, time passing on par with a sloth. It felt like forever before we made it to Rainbase.

Just as we entered the city, Usopp and Luffy ran off to get water. The rest of us took a seat near a shaded fence while Chopper left to use the toilet.

Slumping down next to Zoro, I asked, "Do you want a drink, Zoro-chan?"

This time he quickly accepted. He had a swig or two before returning it to me. With the bottle in my hand, I also took a sip.

"Hey, isn't that an indirect kiss? Zoro really is a pervert!" Nami teased from her seat on the fence. Zoro looked like he would respond, but Luffy and Usopp came running out with a barrel of water before he could.

"RUN! THE MARINES ARE HERE!" Usopp warned with his hands in the air.

Zoro grabbed my upper arm as he stood, dragging me up. As we ran as a group, the eight of us split into three groups. Zoro and I split off to the right.

Only about one third of the marines actually chased the two of us, but Zoro decided to take them out instead of running. He pushed me behind him firmly.

"Go hide and don't come out 'til I tell you," he commanded.

I obeyed silently, ducking behind some crates near a building. I wasn't looking, but I could still hear the sounds of battle. Then Zoro grumbled "The only one I can't fight... Marie! Let's go!"

I stood up so he could see me. He ran past me into an alley, so I followed along.

"Why are we running?" I questioned.

"It's complicated! Ask me again later!"

"Okay, but..." I was breathing heavily from the sprinting. "I don't think I can run anymore! This is as far as I go... Sorry I couldn't be more helpful..." I slowed down into a jog.

"Like hell it is!" Zoro determinedly picked me up in a princess carry and resumed running.

"Zoro-chan..." Happy tears started to wet my eyes and I hugged his neck. "Thank you!"

"Hey, hey! Don't go crying on me again!"

"Sorry. Take a left at this corner."

"Hah? I was going to go right..."

"Nami-chan told me you had a terrible sense of direction. Just take a left." He did as I asked, and we made our way toward the Rain Dinners casino.

* * *

When we arrived, the rest of our crew were already there. It turns out Smoker, the famous Marine captain, was the one chasing us! The casino's attendants told us to go to the VIP room. The path leading there had a fork in it, one labeled "pirates" and one labeled "VIPs." Instead of going to the VIP route, we took the pirate route. I have no idea why we did, but I suspect the captain was involved.

The floor opened up beneath us. As I fell, I felt Zoro's hands pulling me to his chest. At the end of the chute was a large cage. Zoro's body cushioned my fall. Just after we hit the ground though, I rolled our of his grip, worriedly checking him for injuries.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No. You're too light to injure me." Zoro stood, offering his hand to me. I took it and he helped me to my feet.

It was then that I realized that there were six, not five, people in the cage. Smoker had also fallen down here?! Zoro followed my gaze and stepped in front of me protectively.

Smoker pulled out his jutte and attacked Luffy. The air was tense. Smoker explained, while pinning Luffy to the ground, that his jutte and the cell we were in, was made of a special metal. He said its name was kairouseki, and it has the same effect as the ocean does on devil fruit users.

Our conversation was interrupted by Crocodile stalking down the grand staircase across from our cell. He approached the cage, a cruel smile on his face.

"Ah, the Straw Hat pirates! I've been expecting you. Had this meeting been under different circumstances, I would have liked to employ a few of you. Roronoa, you have already turned down my offer, and quite clearly. Marie Birman, though..." He turns his stare to me. "You really interest me. With your power, I wouldn't have needed any of this planning. I employed many great warriors, but the peek-a-boo fruit's power is something else." Crocodile paced in front of the cage, stopping right in front of me. "And being too scared to resist is just an added bonus. Not to mention you're easy on the eyes..." He leans down right in front of my face. "You're just my type. Weak and powerless, unable to fight back... It's a shame they got you first." His eyes narrow, smirking evilly at me.

Zoro sheilded me again, growling "You think she would've gone with you in the first place? Hah! Keep dreaming."

"Hehe..." Crocodile laughed fiendishly. "What's this? Roronoa has become a loyal dog. What would he so if something were to happen to his master?"

Crocodile just turned around without coming through on his threats.

Vivi appeared then, our one ray of hope, only to be defeated and tied down by the foe. He gave Vivi the option of going with him to the palace or helping us out of the cage. He left the key on the ground which then opened up. The key fell into the bananawari pit and was eaten by one of them.

I think he was going to say something else, but the ring of a den den mushi stopped him.

He answered the call. The voice on the line was Sanji's! He called himself "Mr. Prince" and said he was just outside the casino.

Some fighting noises came on the call and then someone said they had beaten Sanji. Crocodile left for Alubarna, satisfied. The room began to fill with water, and bananawari had come up to the room.

The bananawari attacked Vivi, but she escaped by climbing the falling staircase. She promised to get help for us, and later returned with Sanji.

Smoker identified the bananawari that had eaten by its growl, and Sanji forced it to cough up the key.

That wasn't all it spat out though. There was also a ball of...wax? Someone came out of the ball. The others said it was Mr. 3, who they had fought on the previous island.

Mr. 3 picked up the key and, seeing how much we wanted it, threw it into the water. Sanji then beat him into submission and made him create a new key with his devil fruit power, opening the cage door. Zoro and Luffy rushed out and took out the other bananawari. Some more of the walls had collapsed and before the entire room flooded, Luffy said something to Zoro. The area was submerged suddenly and I barely had the time to take a breath first.

Only a few moments later, a toned arm wrapped around my ribs. Then I was pulled up against a chest, floating upwards and finally breaking the water's surface, being dragged onto the ground.

The first thing I did was cough up all the water in my lungs. I was laid on a stone floor, then heard heavy breathing by my ear.

"You...alright?" Zoro's voice rasped quietly.

"Yeah, thanks to you," I coughed. "Zoro-chan."

"Roronoa..." That was Smoker's voice! "Why... Why did you save me?" He was glaring in our direction. Zoro smiled as he answered.

"Captain's orders."

He stood up and dragged me with him.

"This is the only time... I'll let you go," Smoker proclaimed as he also got to his feet.

Zoro, who was still holding me up with an arm around my torso, picked up my legs as well and started toward the others. Then our party if six set off to the edge of the city.

* * *

A/N: So I typed up the next chapter! This is probably the last one for a few days, but this is just about the halfway point of what I have written so far. I may update once more this week, but don't expect more in the next few days. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please drop in and leave a review if you like it. It really helps to get feedback from you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

As we neared the city limits, an earthquake struck. Or at least, I thought it was an earthquake. A humongous crab appeared in an equally large cloud of dust, Chopper and Eyelashes the camel upon its back.

Chopper informed us that the crab (named "Scissors" by Nami) was a friend of Eyelashes', and, subsequently, just as much of da pervert.

Vivi has some input on Scissors as well. She said he was a moving crab, so seldom seen that they were regarded as legend. Scissors offered us a ride, but I think it had to do with we three women more than his generosity. Zoro hopped onto its back, setting me down next to him.

"Now, to Albarna!" Nami directed him. Our trip went smoothly before Crocodile got in our way. Luffy had jumped off the crab and said he would stay and fight while the rest of us went on. Several minutes passed.

"Thank you, Zoro-chan. For everything. For not leaving me behind and always coming to my rescue," I commented softly.

"A-ah, yeah. It was nothin'. Don't worry about it," he stammered, facing away. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around Zoro's neck in a warm embrace. He returned the hug with little pause.

"I mean it, Zoro-chan," I insisted. "And thank you for sticking up for me. You're a real sweet guy."

"Christ, I feel like you're just trying to butter me up sometimes. You really know how to lay on the charm." He pulled away slightly, but his hands remained on my waist.

"Hey, I'm being serious, Zoro-chan!" I pouted lightheartedly.

"Wow, you guys make such a cute couple! Sometimes I think you two really ARE together."

"Don't be stupid! It's not like that!" Zoro's voice was harsh, but he didn't pull back any more and a super cute blush surfaced on his cheeks.

* * *

Time had flown by and we were getting quite close to the Sandora. It was within sight already.

"Wait a minute... How are we going to cross the river?" Nami wondered aloud.

"Moving crabs hate water!" Vivi said, alarmed. Eyelashes said something.

"Scissors really likes bellydancers," Chopper translated.

Nami tugged me up and over with her, tearing off both if our mantles to reveal the dancer's garb underneath.

"C'mon, Marie! This will help us cross the river." Nami winked at me and whispered, "and it looks like Scissors isn't the only interested party~!" I followed her line of sight to where Zoro say.

She prompted me to follow her lead to make Scissors go faster. Scissors got fired up by the view and accelerated so much that he hydroplaned across the water! He ony started sinking near the middle of the river.

"Uh oh. Zoro-cha-!" I tried calling out to him, but I plunged into the river before I could finish. Luckily, he had heard me and pulled me from the depths, instructing me to hold onto him. I hugged my arms around his neck from behind.

Chopper, who was sitting on Sanji's head as we swam, sent me a toothy grin and chuckled. It was like saying "That was close!"

It was a short-lived relief, though, as a huge sea king sprang out with a roar. Small, armored, otter-like creatures followed, defeating the giant swiftly. Vivi called them "Kung fu Dugongs."

We continued swimming to the other shore. It seemed the worst was over for now. I lightly rested my head on Zoro's shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief.

I felt Zoro's neck tense as he turned his head the other way, his ears tinged red.

"Zoro-chan, what's wrong? You're blushing," I queried quietly.

"Your breasts... I can feel them," he mumbled. "It isn't on purpose, I swear. It's just... Jeez, you're practically pressing them against my back!" Zoro raised his voice as he got more flustered, so it's no wonder everyone heard.

"ZOROOO! WHAT WAS THAT, YOU DAMN PIG?!" Sanji yelled in anger, swimming hurriedly toward us.

"So Zoro really is a closet pervert," Nami and Vivi deadpanned in unison.

Zoro's eyes narrowed. "I SAID it isn't like that!"

I waved Sanji off before he made it to us, but he kept his eyes trained on Zoro.

"S-sorry, Zoro-chan. It's... embarrassing, to say the least, but nothing can be done. Pl-please bear with it," I stuttered shyly.

* * *

A/N: I guess I lied about nothing coming soon! Sorry? I had some extra time today because there's some free periods before the first exam, so I typed this up! Yes, it's a very short installation, but I did my best to get as much out as I could, so don't be angry? Sorry it's so short, but I'll try and complete another chapter today or tomorrow? As always, I love you, my precious readers! Please leave a review if you have the time?


	8. Chapter 8

When we finally landed on the eastern shore of the Sandora, Zoro carried me out of the water, squatting so I could get down.

"Thank you very much! And I'm sorry for making it awkward..." I bowed in apology.

"Damn it... You don't need to thank me every time I save you. Besides, with the amount of trouble you seem to get in, I'll be saving your ass more times than you can count..." I dropped it at his words, but really I am grateful. Zoro never HAD to help me, but he did. Like I'd been telling everyone, Zoro is a really good guy! But if it bothers him, I'll try not to thank him so much.

Everyone tried their best to wrong out their wet clothes since it was impossible to sun dry them in the dead of night. We took several minutes to discuss things like how we'd get to the capital and what we'd do when we got there. As we were getting ready to leave, a pack of spot-billed ducks encroached from the distance. It was Carue!

"Carue!" Vivi cried in joy. Carue ran into her open arms.

Through Chopper's translation, Carue explained what had happened on his end.

"The problem is, I brought as many ducks as I could, but we're one short. All rest are being readied for battle."

"So we have seven people and six ducks..." Usopp said under his breath.

"That means..." Hearts appeared in Sanji's eyes. "WE'LL HAVE TO DOUBLE UP~!"

"Any volunteers?" Nami asked. I raised my hand.

"I'll double up, Nami-chan. I'm too scared to ride alone anyway." I sweatdropped nervously.

"Seriously? Well, whatever. I think it works out well that way. I mean, I feel like you're the one member that really shouldn't be alone," Usopp concluded.

"Ah, you're probably right. I'm dead weight in a battle, not to mention I have terrible stamina and I can't even look an enemy in the eyes without trembling. Sorry!" I smiled sheepishly.

"I'll volunteer, Nami-swan, Marie-chwan~!"

Nami ignored him. "Zoro, Marie, thanks for volunteering!"

"NOOO! How could you pair sweet Marie-chan with that neanderthal?! Marie-chwan~ Wouldn't you rather saddle up with me?" Sanji begged.

I hastily waved off his offer. "Actually, I think I'd feel safer riding with Zoro-chan..." I didn't want to upset him, but I couldn't lie either.

"Ha! See that, shitty cook? She's afraid you're gonna cop a feel in the middle of the ride!" Zoro prodded.

"You're one to talk, boob-groper! You just don't know how to keep your hands to yourself!"

Nami sidled up next to me beside the fire as the boys' fight devolved into physical blows.

"Hey, Marie, is it just me or are they fighting over you?"

"No! Maybe Sanji-chan is, but I think Zoro-chan just wants an excuse to argue with him," I deflected when Vivi leaned over to comment.

"Haha, you're so modest! I think Nami-san is right, you know. They're totally fighting over you!" She giggled jovially.

Nami gave me a playful shove. "See? It is pretty common for Sanji to do this, but it's the first time I've seen Zoro fighting over a girl!"

"You guys... I think you're just underestimating how muh they love bickering. It's got nothing to do with me..."

The meeting ended with the drawing of straws. Zoro and I were already sharing a spot-billed duck, so he drew one straw for the two of us, placing us in a group with Nami.

When the time came, all seven of us donned our matching mantles and saddled up. Zoro gave me a leg up onto our duck, then got on behind me. He sat so close that there was barely a hair's breadth between us.

As a group, we started the ride toward Albarna. The only thing to keep my mind occupied was the moon and sand, which isn't much at all. It was still only midnight, so it would probably be a while before we got there.

"So, Zoro-chan, uh... How old are you?" I asked in an attempt to break the silence.

"Nineteen." He said shortly.

"Oh, nineteen, huh? Nineteen. Nineteen, nineteen, nineteen... Wait, nineteen?! How could you be just nineteen?!"

"Ah? Yeah, I'm nineteen. Something wrong with that?" Zoro seemed confused.

"You...! I'm five years your senior, you know! It's not fair!"

"WHAT?! There's no way you're twenty four!"

"Ah, nevermind! That's what I get for trying to start a conversation..."

"You're the one that asked. It's not like it changes anything." Zoro have his input. It made me a bit happier to know that it didn't bother him, but still! I mean, how embarrassing! A twenty four year old in a bunch of teenagers, and the weakest one to boot!

I calmed down though and continued.

"So you're nineteen? Isn't that really young for a pirate?"

"Oh yeah? I don't think so. Actually I'm one of the older ones." Apparently, Zoro thought nothing of it.

"Hey, how old are you guys?" I asked the rest of the crew.

"I'm fifteen!" Chopper proclaimed.

"Sixteen," Vivi offered.

"Seventeen!" Usopp boasted.

"I'm eighteen," Nami added.

"I'm nineteen, and that means I'm legal~~!" Sanji cried.

"Just how old are you, Marie?" Usopp questioned, seeing my smile drop.

"Hey, it's impolite to ask a lady her age!" Sanji scolded.

"Twenty four... And I'm surrounded by teenagers..."

I had some other reasons to be embarrassed though, like what Nami and Vivi said earlier. What were they trying to say? That Zoro likes me or something? I mean, that would be great, but it's all wishful thinking. Someone like Zoro liking someone like me is just a pipedream in the end. Zoro is cool and strong and I'm just a big wimp. I'm short, I'm weak, I cry a lot, and now I'm basically an old woman to them!

Nami has known Zoro much longer than I have, so maybe she is right. I don't know! Sometimes I feel like we have the beginnings of a relationship, but other times he doesn't even acknowledge my existence.

I let those thoughts carry me for a while.

* * *

A/N: Okay! I got out another chapter because I had a few hours to spare since I only have one exam today. So! I have a friend sleeping over tomorrow so I'm going to try my hardest to get our another chapter by tomorrow afternoon. However, beware! The next chapter will start with some Zoro-chanXMarie "action!" Of course, to comply with the rules and regulations of FFnet, it won't be explicit and it's very similar to what you've read so far. I just want anyone who thinks it's too mature to let me know and I will change the rating from T to M. However, if you want something that's really explicit and you really just want me to write smut, come on in and leave a review and I'll find a way! If that's what you want, just let me know and I'll put something on adult fanfiction for you ;) As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please come back for more!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: As I warned at the end of the last chapter, some sexual themes are present just below. If they bother you, let me know and I'll change the rating. Have fun!

* * *

Feeling just a little uncomfortable being pressed up right against Zoro's chest, I tried scooting forward a bit on our shared duck. Instead, I just slid back to where I was. The close proximity and the awkward silence was too stifling. I leaned forward to try and make some space, but the ups and downs of the duck had me back up against him in no time. My pointless struggle was halted by Zoro.

"Would you stop wriggling around?! You're making this more difficult than it needs to be," he grumbled softly. At first I was confused, but...

"Oh, j-jeez! I-I-I-I'm, I'm so s-sorry! M-my apologies!" I grew extremely flustered upon feeling something hard pressing against my lower back. I did my best to settle in one spot and not move at all. I couldn't get _it _out of my head, though. I couldn't believe this was happening!

It occurred to me that Nami and Vivi may have been right. Then again, this could be a purely physical reaction with no connection to our relationship.

_It_ was still there, hard as it ever was. It was hard NOT to think about it. God, it was so distracting!

We kept riding. I guess it must have been the bucking of our transportation that was making _it _rub against the small of my back.

"Zoro-chan...?" I trailed off, humiliated.

"Sorry. Nothing I can do. Bear with it," he said through clenched teeth. That was the end of any conversation until we reached Albarna.

* * *

As we neared the capital, our plan commenced. Vivi and Carue split away from the rest of us before we got too close. Then the remaining six of us split into three groups. Zoro, Nami and I went in one direction while the others went somewhere else. After we entered the city gates, we were confronted by two people. One was a tall, dark-skinned man and the other a blue-haired woman.

"Hohoho! So you have found me, the beautiful princess Vivi!" Nami exclaimed, sounding dignified.

"What are you-" Zoro started, then raised the pitch if his voice. "Talking about? It is I who is the real princess Vivi!"

I played along with them.

"Don't compare yourselves to me, the genuine princess Vivi!"

Then we all tore off our capes.

"You lose!"

* * *

Zoro, of course, was eager to fight. We dismounted our ducks, letting them return to their homes. Zoro kept Nami and me behind him, drawing his swords.

"Go hide," he ordered, but Nami didn't listen.

"Yeah! Beat 'em up, Zoro!" She cheered. Mr. 1 was focused on Zoro, but Miss Doublefinger sashayed toward the two of us.

"Hey, hold on! We aren't threats or anything! There's no need to fight us!" Nami pleaded.

"Y-yeah!" I was trembling. "I-I-I can't e-even hold a weapon!"

Miss Doublefinger only said that it's easiest to take out the weaker ones before they cause trouble.

I tugged on Nami's sleeve as the woman got closer.

"Nami-chan, let's run and hide after all! Please!" She nodded at my request and we started running. Then Nami said we should split up.

"What? Why?!"

"Listen, Marie. I'm going to lead her away and defeat her. I have a new weapon, and I have a better chance alone since I'm not strong enough to protect you. You should go back to Zoro. He'll probably be done fighting when you get back. I can take this old hag!" Nami said with confidence.

"Alright, but... Be careful! Please don't get hurt, Nami-chan."

I used my devil fruit powers to disappear and get off the main street as Nami led her away. I made a u-turn, heading back in Zoro's direction. Maybe his fight was already over? If not, I could just hide until it was.

Before I reached the area I heard the clashing of swords. Should I keep going or hide here? I walked as close as I could while remaining in the alleyway. I saw Zoro leaning against a column, covered in blood. I was about to run in, but the fight was still on! Mr. 1 slashed at the column and it all came tumbling down. Through the dust and rubble, I could barely see a thing. I coughed at the dirt being blown up and shielded my face.

When I looked back, Zoro and Mr. 1 had faced off, it seemed, Zoro on his knees behind the prone body of Mr. 1 who lay face down.

"Zoro-chan!" I blurted, releasing my power as I ran to him.

"Idiot. Why'd you come back?" He asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, which you obviously aren't! You should take better care of yourself! I'm not Chopper-chan, but..." I took off my shawl and licked it. I used the wet part to clean off as much of the blood and dirt from Zoro's face and wounds as I could.

I discarded the soiled shawl afterwards. I offered my remaining water to him.

"No," he said. "It's almost empty, right? Save it."

"Drink some, please. It's important to stay hydrated, and you've just won a big fight." I pushed the bottle into his hand. He wordlessly accepted, drinking from the canteen before returning it to me.

"So, now what? Should we look for the others?" I questioned. He gave a nod.

"That's our best bet right now."

* * *

A/N: So did you like it? I put my all into every chapter I write, so I really hope you did! As always, leaving a review is worth so much more to me than you think it does! I really love getting reviews and they make me work even harder to make this story as good as I can! If you have any comments or suggestions, I'd really love to hear them! I want to write something worth reading, so please keep reading! I love all of my precious favoriters, followers, an reviewers!


End file.
